Ton ange
by ma lune
Summary: Voilà un petit OS très court une petite scène qui aurait pu ce déroulé quelque par entre l'épisode 10 et l'épisode 19 de la saison 8 donc spoiler si vous l'avez pas vu. Slash Dean/Castiel Nc17
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un petit OS très court une petite scène qui aurait pu ce déroulé quelque par entre l'épisode 10 et l'épisode 19 de la saison 8 donc spoiler si vous l'avez pas vu

Ton ange...

Benny entra le premier dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse, suivi de Sam, Dean et Castiel. Il se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil venu et ricana :  
« Alors ça y est, tu l'as retrouvé ton ange ? »  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Ne commence pas avec ça. »  
Les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur le vampire et celui-ci ajouta :  
«7 mois 6 jours et 21h. »  
Castiel fronça les sourcils en demandant :  
« A quoi est-ce que ça correspond ? »  
Dean soupira bruyamment :  
« Tu peux pas me lâcher, sérieux ? »  
Comme si le chasseur n'avait rien dit, Benny répondit :  
« C'est le temps qu'on a passé à te chercher. »  
Sam laissa échapper une exclamation :  
« 7 mois putain. »  
Le vampire se mit à rire :  
« C'est qu'il y tient à son ange. »  
Dean grogna :  
« La ferme Twiligth. »  
« C'est vexant, franchement. »  
« Au moins maintenant tu comprends la référence ! »  
« Tu devrais pas me chercher, à moins que tu veuilles que je raconte à quel point ça te tenait à cœur de le retrouver, ton emplumé. »  
Dean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il sentait sur lui le regard de Castiel, ça le brûlait littéralement. Il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard, il ne pouvait pas assumer tout ce que sous-entendait Benny, ce qu'il avait toujours sous-entendu.  
Le vampire affichait un sourire goguenard et le chasseur crut l'entendre dire encore une fois :  
« Tu l'aimes à ce point ton ange ? J'espère que je serai invité au mariage.»  
Il allait ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour ressortir cette phrase encore une fois :  
« Si tu prononces un seul putain de mot, tu vas le regretter longtemps. »  
« Tu n'es pas drôle Dean, il faut bien que quelqu'un parle sinon ça n'avancera jamais et moi j'adore les pièces montées. »  
Sam éclata de rire et Castiel fronça les sourcils:  
« Je ne comprends pas. »  
« Laisse tomber, c'est des conneries. »  
Son frère ouvrit la bouche :  
« Tu la fermes Sam et tu vas faire le tour de l'hôtel pour être sur que les trucs qui nous chassent ne nous ont pas suivis. »  
Benny se leva :  
« Je viens avec toi, gamin. Je crois que papa et maman ont envie de discuter. »  
Dean serra les dents très fort pour éviter d'étriper le vampire. Ils quittèrent la chambre et il fut soulagé de voir la porte se refermer derrière eux. Le soulagement laisse vite place à l'angoisse. Castiel le regardait, il savait. Chaque fois que l'ange posait les yeux sur lui un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale :  
« Dean… »  
« Laisse tomber je te dis, c'est des conneries. »  
« Le purgatoire… 7 mois, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »  
Non bien sûr que non, il le l'avait jamais dit, ça en aurait trop révélé sur l'importance que l'ange avait pour lui. Et puis il avait pensé que c'était évident, ça aurait du l'être :  
« T'es con ou quoi ? On a atterri là-bas ensemble ! Benny a passé 7 mois à te chercher, moi j'ai passé quasiment une année ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu es parti et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Bien sûr que je t'ai cherché…»  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle Dean s'attendait. Il fut décontenancé, ce qui désamorça sa colère :  
« Pourquoi ? Parce que. Contente-toi de ça. »  
« Je ne suis pas stupide. »  
Pour certaines choses si…. Mais il se garda bien le dire. L'ange répéta comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :  
« Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas partir sans moi. »  
La bouche de Dean s'assécha et, la voix cassée, il murmura :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Il n'aimait pas ce mot :  
« Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'énerves, ce que tu fais chaque fois que je m'approche un peu trop de la vérité. Alors je ne dirai rien mais je sais. »  
Dean sentit le poids du monde s'écrouler sur ces épaules. Il fut tenté d'approfondir cette conversation sans faux-semblant, sans détour.  
Mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter la vérité, il n'était pas prêt à se demander ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son ange.  
Pendant quelques secondes, il espéra que Castiel fasse quelque chose, puisqu'il savait pourquoi lui-même ne ferait pas ''quelque chose''.  
Il n'était pas prêt à assumer la vérité, mais si l'ange faisait le premier pas, ce serait différent. Ils restaient là à se regarder sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.  
Cette instant était décisif, Dean le sentait. Soit l'un des deux faisait le premier pas, changeant leur relation à jamais, soit ils en restaient là, probablement pour toujours, bloqués par leurs peurs, leurs à priori et leurs angoisses.  
Dean ferma les yeux une seconde à peine et prit une décision :  
« Hé merde. »  
Il s'approcha vivement et déposa violemment ses lèvres contres celles de son ange. C'était dingue, totalement dingue. C'était fort, puissant et incroyablement bon. Il lui en fallait plus. Il plaqua sans douceur ses mains sur le visage de l'ange et força la barrière de ses lèvres pour se glisser dans sa bouche.  
Pour un homme n'ayant que très peu d'expérience, Castiel savait vraiment y faire. Leurs langues bataillait fermement, cherchant chacune à prendre le dessus. Dean n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil. C'était explosif, brûlant, tellement excitant, avec un goût t'interdit totalement délectable.  
Il s'était toujours forcé à ne pas y penser, à ne pas voir la vérité.  
Un feu dévastateur parcourut ses veines quand la main de l'ange se glissa dans sa nuque, le forçant à s'approcher encore plus. Un gémissement sourd retentit dans la pièce sans que Dean ne puisse dire de qui il provenait. Il avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet ?  
Ils furent obligés de se séparer à bout de souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé ses mains à leur place. Il les retira vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé et Castiel fronça les sourcils :  
« Ça aussi, c'est parce que tu te sens coupable qu'on ait été enfermés au purgatoire ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
Et la lumière fut :  
« Putain c'est de ça que tu parlais, c'est ça que tu sais ? »  
« Oui, tu as fais exploser Dick et on s'est retrouvés au purgatoire. Tu te sens coupable. »  
« Nom de dieu… »  
L'ange sembla comprendre qu'il se trompait :  
« Si ce n'est pas la culpabilité, quoi alors ? Pourquoi après tout ce que j'ai fait tu continues à croire en moi ? »  
Dean hésita un instant. Il allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Benny et Sam. Le vampire souriait :  
« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait arriver ou deux minutes avant ou dix minutes après. Là c'est trop tard. »  
« Ferme-la Benny ! »  
« Comme tu veux, bro. »  
Le chasseur inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers son frère :  
« Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? »  
« Non tout va bien. Nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment. »  
Benny se mit à sourire :  
« Du coup, on pourrait presque se permettre de prendre deux chambres. Pour toi et ton ange je veux bien supporter ton frère. Du moment qu'il n'essaye pas de me tuer dans mon sommeil. »  
Sam grimaça en lançant un :  
« Ha ha ha ha. Tu es hilarant. »  
Dean cria quasiment à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Castiel maintenant :  
« Personne ne bouge d'ici. »  
Le vampire s'installa sur l'un des lits et alluma la télé, comme si de rien n'était. Voilà c'était ça qu'il fallait faire. Rien ne s'était passé.  
Enfouir tout ça au plus profond de sa mémoire et ne jamais y repenser.  
Il essaya…  
Il avait été dans la merde, souvent dans sa vie mais à ce point là, jamais.  
Son regard croisa celui de Castiel. Souvent l'ange pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre, mais cette fois c'est lui qui perçut ses pensées. Il n'en resterait pas là, lui ne pourrait pas faire comme si.  
Dean était au pied du mur, coincé. Rien ne pourrait justifier que d'un coup il se soit jeté sur lui de cette façon.  
Rien à part la fameuse vérité qu'il ne pouvait pas s'avouer.  
Ouais, il était carrément dans la merde et cette fois il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir….

Ou il pouvait toujours envoyer le monde entier se faire foutre et embrasser son ange de nouveau. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée, bien au contraire.  
Ouais ça, ça ressemblait à un plan valable et acceptable.

Fin

ou pas j'avoue que j'ai une idée pour une suite lol j'espère que sa vous a plus 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà j'ai réussi a écrire une suite j'espère que ça vous plaira cette fic est terminer et je posterais un chapitre par semaine ^^

Merci a cybelia pour avoir corriger

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel posté devant la fenêtre, puis à Sam qui pianotait sur son ordinateur et enfin à Benny qui se marrait devant une débilité à la télé. Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver avec ces trois-là ensemble et pourtant…

24h avant.  
Dean sortit de l'Impala en soufflant :  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on en passe par là ? »  
Sam fronça les sourcils :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi la première chose que l'on visite dans chaque ville où l'on passe c'est la morgue ? »  
« Euh parce que c'est là que se trouvent les cadavres que l'on cherche. »  
« Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on ait une affaire en plein milieu d'un club de strip-tease. Ça, ça serait géant. »  
Le regard de son frère le fit taire :  
« En avant pour la morgue. »  
Dean tira sur le nœud de sa cravate, parfois il détestait son métier.  
Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour convaincre le légiste et se retrouver devant le corps du jeune homme qu'ils cherchaient. Sam souffla et commença à lire le rapport :  
« Bien donc : Stefen Pierce, 28 ans, mort d'un arrêt cardiaque. »  
« A 28 ans ? »  
« Yep mais regarde ça. »  
Sam posa le dossier et souleva le drap pour montrer le torse de la victime :  
« Présence de multiples morsures sur tout le corps. »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait des morsures de vampire minuscules. »  
« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. »  
« Des bébés vampires ? »  
« Je ne crois pas que ça existe. Et il ne lui manque pas vraiment de sang…. »  
« Des rats avec de grandes dents ? »  
Sam observa son frère quelques secondes. C'était parfois difficile de savoir si l'aîné plaisantait ou non :  
« On devrait se renseigner, je… »  
« Ok tu prends Google, je prends la veuve. »  
Devant l'air indigné de son frère, Dean ajouta :  
« Façon de parler. »  
« On se retrouve à l'hôtel. »  
« Voilà c'est ça. »

Dean gara l'Impala devant la petite maison blanche, resserra le nœud de sa cravate et sonna. C'est une jeune femme qui ouvrit. Brune, des yeux verts magnifiques mais remplis de larmes :  
« Oui ? »  
« Bonsoir, Madame. Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais je suis l'Agent Williamson du FBI. J'aurais voulu vous parler de votre mari. »  
« Oh… Pourquoi le FBI enquête sur la mort de mon mari ? »  
« Nous n'enquêtons pas, je ne suis là que pour un complément d'information. »  
La veuve l'observa un moment et Dean crut qu'elle ne goberait pas son histoire :  
« Entrez, entrez. »  
La maison était impeccablement rangée. Elle l'installa sur un grand canapé et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face :  
« Pouvez-vous me parler de Stefen ? »  
« Bien sûr. »  
Elle inspira un grand coup :  
« Mon mari était étudiant en médecine. Il voulait devenir chirurgien. Il aimait les gens, vous savez. Il était toujours là pour aider les autres. »  
« Avait-il des ennemis ou… »  
La veuve releva vivement la tête :  
« Non bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi cette question ? Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, je ne… »  
« Question de routine. »  
« C'est à propos des morsures ? Le… Le légiste a dit que c'était des chats errants et… »  
Des chats ? Ouais la théorie pouvait se valoir. Ce n'était pas plus idiot que des rats avec des longues dents. Mieux valait changer de sujet :  
« Parlez-moi un peu de ses hobbies. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire dans la vie ? »  
Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme :  
« Il aimait les antiquités. Oui je sais, si jeune et déjà une mentalité de vieux. C'est ce que je lui répétais tout le temps. Il adorait surtout les vieilles pièces. Il y a quelques jours, il était tout excité parce qu'il avait découvert un doublon en or. Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça, comme s'il s'y connaissait vraiment. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était quelque chose d'unique et de rare… »  
« Mmm est-ce que je peux le voir ? »  
Elle parut étonnée :  
« Simple curiosité personnelle. »  
La veuve se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des commodes. Elle fouilla quelques minutes :  
« Je suis navrée, mais il a dû la ranger autre part, je ne la trouve pas. »  
« Aucun souci, Madame. Je vais vous laisser. »  
Dean lui tendit l'une de ses cartes de visite :  
« Si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »  
« D'accord.»

A peine passée la porte du motel, Dean retira sa cravate. Sam était assis à la table, pianotant sur son ordi. Il ne releva même pas la tête en demandant :  
« Alors ? »  
« Alors tout le monde adorait notre victime. Le légiste pense que c'est des chats qui ont laissé les morsures. »  
« Des chats ? Il n'a pas écrit ça sur son rapport. »  
« Ça ne m'étonne même pas. »  
« Donc tu n'as rien appris. »  
« Ah parce que toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »  
« Pas vraiment non.  
« Donc on reste sur la théorie des bébés vampires ? »  
« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »  
Dean s'affala sur le canapé :  
« J'ai quand même quelque chose : notre gars était fan de vieux trucs et il avait récemment acquis un doublon en or. Que la veuve a été incapable de me montrer. »  
« Un doublon. Peut-être une malédiction. »  
« Va savoir. »  
« J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose : il y a un mois, un homme de 70 ans est aussi mort d'un arrêt cardiaque. »  
« Vu l'âge, j'aurais dit plutôt normal. Laisse-moi deviner : il avait des morsures ? »  
« Oui, sur tout le corps comme notre victime. »  
« Donc deux macchabées et pas la moindre explication ? »  
« Je vais faire une nouvelle recherche avec cette histoire de pièce. »  
« Qui a fait la première autopsie ? »  
« L'assistant du légiste qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. »  
Dean soupira :  
« En gros, je retourne à la morgue. »  
« Voilà. Réjouis-toi, je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de la standardiste. »  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel et Sam lui jeta un regard surpris :  
« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle te draguait. »  
Dean fronça les sourcils. Non, en effet il n'avait pas remarqué. Avec une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve, il affirma :  
« Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué. C'est pas mon type, c'est tout. »  
« Ton type ? Depuis quand tu as un type ? En général tout ce qui a une paire de seins est ton type. »  
« Oh la ferme ! »  
Dean sortit en claquant la porte. Oui bon, il n'avait pas remarqué que la nana le draguait et alors ? S'il avait pu être honnête envers lui-même une fois dans sa vie, Dean aurait admis que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en ce moment.  
Les femmes qui était passées dans son lit récemment lui avaient laissé un sentiment désagréable. Depuis son retour du purgatoire, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Impression qui s'était renforcée chaque fois qu'il s'était tapé une nana, que ce soit dans un lit, dans des toilettes ou dans des endroits encore moins glamour.  
Ouais, il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait en ce moment. Bien décidé à ne pas se préoccuper de tout ça, Dean remonta dans l'Impala pour filer à la morgue.  
Et il fut bien obligé de se dire que son frère avait raison : la standardiste le draguait ouvertement. A un tel point qu'on ne pouvait même plus dire qu'elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Plus et elle le violait sur place.  
Il envisagea pendant trois secondes de se taper la blonde à même le sol de la morgue juste pour voir si cette sensation étrange referait surface de nouveau. Mais il oublia bien vite l'idée. D'abord, parce que la morgue ça n'avait rien de tentant, ensuite parce que la blonde n'avait en fait rien de tentant. Elle avait pourtant de bons 'arguments', elle était pourtant très jolie, le genre de fille à qui personne ne peut dire non.  
Et pourtant, elle lui sembla fade, trop blonde, trop manucurée, trop d'accord pour se faire sauter par un inconnu.  
Il s'approcha du comptoir, bien décidé à la rembarrer :  
« Re bonjour. »  
Elle minauda :  
« Je vous manquais déjà ? »  
« Je suis venu voir l'assistant du docteur Wells. »  
Elle sembla déçue par ce ton indifférent :  
« Je vais l'appeler. »  
Elle saisit le téléphone et pressa une touche :  
« Le FBI est revenu… »  
Elle raccrocha et lui fit un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice :  
« Il va vous recevoir. »  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plongea la main dans son décolleté :  
« Et ça c'est pour vous, c'est mon numéro au cas où vous voudriez m'interroger. »  
Dean prit la carte :  
« Merci. »  
Il la fourra dans sa poche et entra dans le bureau qu'elle lui montrait du doigt.  
Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. Il sortit de la morgue et s'arrêta en bas des marches de l'édifice pour prendre la carte que lui avait donnée la standardiste.  
Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la mettre à la poubelle en grognant. Ou était passée sa libido ? Quelque chose clochait vraiment chez lui en ce moment.  
Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Castiel.  
Enfin…  
C'était à lui qu'il pensait chaque fois qu'il laissait filer ses coups d'un soir, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment significatif ? Après tout, c'était vers lui qu'allait sa première pensée à chacun de ses réveils.  
Où est Castiel ?  
Mais il avait passé un an à le chercher, un an où la peur lui avait dévoré les entrailles. Un an où chaque seconde était faite de 'où est Castiel ?'. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si l'ange était vivant. Il le savait, point.  
Et il fallait le trouver.  
Donc c'était plutôt normal qu'il ait gardé cette… manie ? Et ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les filles qui passaient ou ne passaient pas dans son lit en ce moment. Bizarrement, c'était de plus en plus dur de s'en convaincre.  
Dean inspira un grand coup et repartit vers sa voiture.  
A l'hôtel, il trouva Sam encore devant son ordinateur :  
« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui fait tout le boulot ? »  
« Vraiment ? Tu as trouvé quoi ? »  
« La première mort est semblable à la seconde. »  
« Et ça nous aide en quoi ? »  
« Rien. Et ton ordinateur ? Il t'a fait de grandes révélations ? »  
Sam lâcha un soupir et referma ledit ordinateur :  
« Non rien, rien du tout. Ni sur les pièces en or et les morsures, ni sur d'éventuels enfants vampires. On est dans une impasse. »  
« Bien. Heureusement, j'ai toujours une solution de rechange. »  
Dean attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et légèrement nerveux, il composa le numéro. À l'autre bout du fil, c'est une voix grave qui répondit :  
« Hé Bro. »  
« Salut Benny. »  
« Quoi de neuf ? »  
« Tu tiens le coup ?»  
« Y a des hauts et des bas, mais je fais avec. Tu m'appelles pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? »  
« Y a de ça aussi. »  
« Crache. »  
« Des enfants vampires, ça te parait plausible ? »  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? »  
« Je t'envoie un MMS. Pour moi, ça ressemble à des mini-morsures de vampire. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »  
« Que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est qu'un MMS, ni de la façon dont tu vas me l'envoyer. Tu es où ? »  
« Morris, Minnesota. Hôtel Rose Bleue. »  
« J'arrive. Je prends l'avion, je suis là dans 4h. »  
« Ok. »  
Dean raccrocha et Sam grogna :  
« Ne me dis pas qu'il va se pointer. »  
« Si… Fais-moi penser à lui apprendre à se servir d'un smartphone. »  
« Dean ! »  
« Saaaam. »  
« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »  
« Ça on l'aura compris. »  
« On aurait pu appeler Castiel, il… »  
« NON. »  
Ok c'est vrai, la réponse avait été trop vive. Mais voir son ange maintenant alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie à cause de lui n'était pas une bonne idée. Quelles que soient les raisons du bordel intégral qui se trouvait dans sa tête.  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu préfères voir ce démon que Cass ? »  
Bizarrement, ça l'énervait quand Sam l'appelait comme ça. Ça l'avait toujours dérangé mais depuis quelques temps, ça le foutait en rogne :  
« Nous avons peut-être affaire à des vampires et je ne vois pas plus expert qu'un vampire lui-même donc Benny va débarquer et tu vas te tenir à carreau. »  
« Sinon quoi ? »  
« Tu ne voudrais pas nous avoir tous les deux sur le dos, crois-moi, on fait une équipe du tonnerre. »  
Sam serra les poings et attrapa sa veste :  
« Je vais prendre l'air. »  
« Voilà c'est ça, moi je vais faire une petite sieste. »  
Son petit frère grogna, exaspéré, et sortit en claquant la porte. Dean sauta sur le lit et ferma les yeux en chassant toutes ses pensées. Juste dormir quelques heures, oublier Sam, Benny et surtout surtout oublier Castiel…

A suivre...

prochain chapitre dimanche ^^


End file.
